


Ограбление по...

by Alex80mph, Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще один способ ограбить банк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ограбление по...

— Никогда бы не подумал, — Дин прокручивает в руках бутылку с пивом, выставив ноги в открытую дверь Импалы, — что нам придётся обсуждать этот вариант.  
Сэм лежит на заднем сиденье, заложив руки за голову. В зеркало Дину видны вихры, рассыпавшиеся по чёрному винилу. Зрелище будоражит своей неестественной красотой.  
— Она была бы полезным союзником, Дин.  
Голос у Сэма какой-то... мечтательный, что ли.  
— Она была испорченной сучкой, которая не подставила нас тысячу раз только по счастливой случайности.  
Сэм толкает коленом в спинку переднего сиденья.  
— Вот насчёт испорченной ты в точку.  
Дин отпивает пиво и закрывает глаза.  
— Ты меня понял.  
— Я тебя понял. Но вытащить её из Ада, даже ради такой жизненно важной информации, как ключ к её ячейке в банке, мы не сможем.  
— Потому что единственный, кто мог бы вытащить её оттуда… — кривится Дин.  
— …совершенно в этом не заинтересован, — заканчивает за него Сэм и вздыхает.  
— Есть ещё Смерть.  
— Конечно. Твой большой приятель Смерть с удовольствием мотнётся разок в Ад и ничего за это не попросит.  
Дин знает, что Сэм прав.  
— Просто звучит красиво, согласись, — усмехается он криво.  
— Да уж, — соглашается Сэм и укладывается опять. Дин смотрит, как его волосы рассыпаются вокруг головы рыжеватым в свете лампочки салона нимбом.  
— Мы можем, как Бонни и Клайд, ограбить банк, — Сэм морщится, но Дина несет: — Ячейку вскрыть — плевое дело, ты управишься за минуту, а я еще быстрей.  
— Бонни и Клайд грабили автозаправки.  
— Значит, как Джон Диллинджер.  
— Он плохо кончил, если помнишь, его расстреляло ФБР.  
— Не буду спорить, но у меня другое мнение. ФБР расстреляло кого-то другого, а настоящий Джонни исчез.  
— Романтичная теория для домохозяек.  
— О'кей. Как Патрик Суэйзи?  
— Патрик Суэйзи? — Сэм приподнимается на локтях и смотрит в глаза Дину до тех пор, пока Дин не отводит взгляд. Технически, Сэм смотрит в зеркало, но и того хватает.  
— «На гребне волны». Он и серферы надевали маски президентов США.  
— В таких масках наверняка кто-то уже пробовал грабить банки...  
— Или в маске Джокера, помнишь, как в «Темном рыцаре»?  
— Гм.  
— Ковбойские шляпы и платки?  
— Не слишком ли ты увлекаешься, Дин?  
— У тебя есть мысль, как не светить наши лица?  
Сэм долго думает, хмурясь и сдувая волосы со лба. Перебирает разные варианты, как обычно. Дин порой легко представляет, как крутятся у него шестерёнки в мозгу.  
— Маски — неплохая идея, — наконец вздыхает Сэм. — Обычные маски, которые не бросятся в глаза, вернее — не сразу бросятся. Только чур, выбираю я.  
Так приятно, когда им удается договориться. Главное, не испортить момент. Поэтому Дин делано пожимает плечами:  
— Как скажешь.  
Он проклинает свою сговорчивость в ту же секунду, когда Сэм возвращается из магазина. На больших бумажных пакетах написано: «Логово Саммайна», и Дин почему-то уверен, что не найдёт в них плащ графа Дракулы или шлем Магнето.  
— Это всё, что у них было нашего размера, — говорит Сэм, виновато морща лоб. Дин вываливает содержимое своего пакета и теряет дар речи. Буквально.  
Чёрная хламида, конечно, невероятно удобна для того, чтобы прятать под ней оружие — наверное, и обрез поместится, и связка гранат для сейфа, и выступать нигде ничего не будет. Чёрт, да под ней и рюкзак останется незаметным. Но эта штука на голову... Дин берёт её в руки и крутит перед собой, отупело поглаживая большим пальцем широкую белую полоску.  
— Это называется барбетт, — бодро говорит Сэм. — Я подумал, что лучше так, чем покупать чулки и натягивать их на голову.  
Дин наконец издаёт звук. Нечто среднее между кряканьем и стоном баньши.  
— Монашки? — уточняет он. — Серьёзно, Сэм?  
— Там больше ничего не было, — кипятится Сэм. — Предпочитаешь опять сверкать лицами на весь штат?  
— Чем тебе чулок не угодил?  
— В нём жарко, — разводит Сэм руками.  
— А в этой херне, значит, кондиционер встроенный! Сэм! Да ни за что!  
Натянуть на себя резиновые старушечьи лица? Серьезно?  
— Еще были костюмы Вейдера и Бобы Фетта. — Дин не успевает сказать, что Вейдер и Фетт куда лучше, как Сэм быстро добавляет: — Но в таком виде нас в банк бы точно не пустили.  
— А в этом, разумеется, пустят? И что за старушки ростом за шесть футов?  
— Очень длинноногие старушки.  
— Ага, в монашки полвека назад принимали моделей.  
— Почему бы и нет? Невесты христовы должны быть красивы.  
— Невесты?!  
— Это твоя идея — быть как Патрик Суэйзи.  
— Именно. А не трансвеститом.  
— С женским чулком на голове ты несомненно будешь выглядеть очень мужественно.  
— Я буду выглядеть, как опасный грабитель.  
— Тебе в чулке придется идти от машины до банка. Как думаешь, много людей не заметят ничего странного?  
— А рост монашек?  
— Он не так бросится в глаза, как чулок.  
— Может, вернемся к плану «А»? Поговорим с Кроули...  
— Снова продадим чью-то душу?  
— Плохая идея.  
— Дин, мы грабим банк или ноем?  
— Если сходишь в этом в магазин и тебя не побьют, не засмеют, я признаю, что ты прав, и напялю чертовы тряпки.  
— А если еще по дороге соберу милостыню? Не веришь? Будешь мне должен желание!  
— Не получишь ни цента — будешь выполнять мое.  
— По рукам.  
Дин непрерывно ржёт всё то время, что Сэм надевает на себя костюм. Маска сидит на лице идеально, складки на шее и белый воротник прячут кадык. Только глаза Сэма блестят слишком ярко. Дин подумывает о чёрных очках и сгибается в очередном приступе смеха.  
— Я, о боже, я тебе сам подам четвертак, если ты простоишь тут ещё хотя бы минуту. Мать Тереза.  
Сэм выворачивает руку из широченного рукава и демонстрирует Дину вовсе не женский средний палец.  
Пока Сэм отсутствует, Дин примеряет на себя маску с чёрно-белой хернёй на голову. На удивление, под ней свободно дышится и обзор почти нормальный, хотя, если сильно скашивать глаза, натыкаешься на темень. Закутываться в балахон он не решается: слишком жарко, и, кроме того, в Дине ещё теплится надежда — а вдруг выйдет как-то по-другому.  
Никак по-другому не выходит, конечно. Сэм возвращается довольный, как сытый ретривер, в одной руке у него — две пиццы и пакет из аптеки, а во второй — пластиковая коробка из Баскин Роббинса.  
— С карамелью же? — стонет довольно Дин, забыв о споре и предстоящем гей-параде, на котором он станет королевой бала.  
— С карамелью, — глухо из-под маски — но довольно — произносит Сэм. — Мне ни разу не поверили, но мороженым угостили. Здесь, похоже, серьёзно относятся к празднику Всех Святых.  
— Неожиданное подспорье, какая удача. Гони мороженое.  
Сэм заводит руку с коробкой за спину.  
— С тебя желание.  
И не поймёшь, что за выражение лица под морщинистой резиной.  
— С меня? Разве ты выиграл спор?  
— Я вернулся не с пустыми руками, значит, ты, Дин, в пролете.  
— Ты сам признался, что за монашку тебя не приняли, так что не считается. Но ты можешь попробовать меня убедить...  
Сэм подозрительно щурится, и это так забавно смотрится с учетом его нового лица, что Дин невольно улыбается.  
— Договаривай.  
— Мне еще никогда не отсасывала монашка. Посмотрим, отличается ли это от обычного минета.  
— Что?! Ты заранее придумал желание, а теперь жульничаешь и говоришь о дополнительной проверке? Чтобы выиграть еще одно?  
— Посмотрите-ка на этого мистера Честность, решившего поменять условия сделки после того, как продул.  
Дин смотрит на Сэма, не мигая, но пропускает момент, когда тот бросается прямо на него. Они валятся на пол, и Сэм в своем дурацком карнавальном костюме садится сверху на Дина и усмехается:  
— Любишь женщин постарше?  
Глаза у него сверкают сквозь прорези неживого, застывшего резинового лица, и идея с масками не кажется уже такой тупой.  
— Люблю, — ответ выходит с хрипотцой.  
— Это называется геронтофилия, старик.  
Дину все равно, как это называется. Потом он, конечно, огребет насмешки, но сейчас — плевать.  
— Матушка, — говорит он, стараясь не ёрзать сильно под Сэмом, чтобы тот не заметил, как он уже завёлся. — Не хотите ли приступить к делу?  
— Что за грешные слова, сын мой, — мурлычет Сэм непонятным, то ли старушечьим, то ли сильно прокуренным девичьим голосом. Дин портит всю игру, смеётся и обхватывает лежащие у него на плечах руки.  
— Давай уже, Сэмми. Очень хочется.  
Для удобства Сэму приходится стянуть маску, но штука на голове остаётся. Ещё и чёртов белый широкий воротник, обхватывающий сэмову шею. Сверху он похож не на монашку, а на ученика строгой школы или на мальчика из хора, что в сотни раз хуже. Дин задыхается и роняет ладонь на шершавую ткань барбетта, мнет её, цепляя волосы Сэма.  
— Как в плохой порнухе, — хрипит он. — Боже.  
Сэм согласно мычит вокруг члена, щекочет мошонку пальцами, отчего Дин срывается намного раньше, чем ему бы хотелось.  
— Добогохульствовался, — Сэм довольно вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, похабнее жеста Дин ещё в жизни не видел. — Сын мой.  
— Иди сюда. — Дин тянет его вверх, усаживает у себя на груди. — Выпутайся только из этой тряпки.  
В конце концов, они оба проиграли спор.

***  
— Сестричка, мы готовы?  
Дин крутится перед зеркалом в черной мантии. Сэм скептически оглядывает его.  
— Автомат заметен?  
— Если только приглядываться.  
— Сойдет и так.  
— Не знаю, какая по счету наша глупость.  
— Не первая уж точно, Сэмми.  
— И не последняя.  
— Очень на то надеюсь.  
— Я против того, чтобы ехать в банк на Импале.  
— А я против любой другой машины. Детка не подведет. И она тоже в деле.  
— Как скажешь, но две монахини на Импале...  
Дин пытается изобразить скрипучий старушечий голос:  
— В нашем приходе нет новых машин, сестра.  
Как назло, на улице — испепеляющая жара. Дин мгновенно покрывается потом под плотной и жёсткой тканью костюма, ему кажется, что маска плавится и тает от температуры, стекая за шиворот блёклыми резиновыми потёками. Сэму рядом ничуть не лучше, если верить тяжёлому дыханию и резким, частым взмахам левой руки — рефлекторным попыткам вытереть пот со лба.  
Зато в банке прохладно и тихо, люди ещё не успели набиться после обеденного перерыва. Дина это радует: меньше криков, меньше шума, меньше потенциальных пострадавших. Он рассчитывает, что всё пройдёт гладко, хотя в их с Сэмом богатой и разнообразной истории гладко ещё не встречалось.  
— Чем могу помочь? — вежливо говорит приятно округлая брюнетка за ближайшим столом.  
Потом её глаза выразительно расширяются.  
— Вынуждена вас огорчить, милая, — шамкает Дин, — но это ограбление. Только не кричите и не нажимайте на заветную кнопку, к которой тянется сейчас ваша прелестная рука. Сестра Саманта держит вас на прицеле.  
Сестра Саманта ещё и пинается здорово, но вряд ли девушка это заметила: она не сводит глаз с резинового лица Дина. Кажется, ей сейчас станет плохо.  
Сэм делает шаг вперёд, Дин фыркает, замечая, как неоднозначно топорщится впереди его балахон. То ли ствол Беретты — в чём уверен Дин, то ли он так рад видеть полногрудую милашку.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — тихо говорит Сэм, старательно выполняя привычную роль здравого смысла в их старушечьем тандеме. — Мы не хотим причинять вам вред. Вам и всем остальным в этом помещении. Прошу вас, встаньте из-за стола. Только не спеша. Да, вот так. Протяните моей сестре бланк для доступа в сейф. Теперь ручку. Всё будет хорошо, Эмили, не волнуйтесь.  
Дин оглядывает банковский зал. Никто не обратил на них внимания, охранник у входа наблюдает за происходящим на улице, второй, что сидит у лифта, читает сложенную в узкую полоску газету.  
Пока всё по плану.  
Эмили шагает достаточно быстро, но Сэм не отстает. Дин прикрывает их сзади на всякий случай. У лифта происходит заминка: Эмили роняет ручку и подмигивает охраннику. Дин рефлекторно напрягается, готовый достать автомат, но Сэм его опережает: забирает заполненный бланк и протягивает его охраннику. Тот, кивнув, вызывает лифт.  
Как только закрываются створки, Эмили набирает воздух в легкие, собираясь заверещать. Ладонь Сэма тут же зажимает ей рот. Эмили затылком утыкается ему в плечо, наверняка чувствуя спиной под мантией Беретту. Она сдавленно выдыхает, но не пытается вырываться — и понятно: в руках Сэма очень приятно и безопасно. Смешок Дина пугает ее: на лбу выступает пот.  
— Не бойтесь, — Сэм не шифруется и говорит своим низким, глубоким голосом, которым говорил недавно ему: «Добогохульствовался»; от тембра Дина прошибает. — Мы вас и пальцем не тронем.  
Эмили кивает, и Сэм разжимает руки. Но шагать от него к Дину Эмили не спешит. Как хорошо, что внизу, в депозитарии, они будут втроем. И как хорошо, что присматривать за Эмили будет не Сэм.  
Интересно, а успеют они перепихнуться среди банковских ячеек?  
— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, и — нет, — самодовольно заявляет Сэм. Эмили между ними вздрагивает. Она наверняка принимает Дина за «плохого копа», а Сэма — за более уравновешенного и спокойного, Сэмми–надёжное–плечо, хоть он и приставлял пистолет только что к её спине; его голос, похоже, действует не только на Дина.  
«Пусть думает как думает», — решает Дин. Так будет удобнее.

В подвале депозитария прохлада чувствуется даже сквозь монашескую хламиду. Дину всё равно хочется подкатать путающуюся между ног ткань и заткнуть за пояс. Но Сэм рядом шагает невозмутимо и уверенно, как будто он проходил в хабите всю свою взрослую жизнь. Уступать младшему Дин не собирается.  
Дверь в сейф прячется за широкой решёткой, которую Эмили открывает для них без подсказок. Она ведёт себя куда спокойнее после инцидента в лифте. Дин соображает почему, но пока ничто им с Сэмом не мешает, а как выбираться в сложившейся ситуации, они решат позже. Скорее всего — по ходу, как это обычно и происходит. В конце концов, они с Сэмом — специалисты по импровизации.  
— Сестра, номер? — уточняет Дин у Сэма, очутившись внутри сейфа — умопомрачительно пустого помещения с бесконечными рядами ящиков.  
— Твой — восемнадцать, двенадцать, тридцать четыре, свой — я помню, — отвечает Сэм, всматриваясь в нумерацию над рядами.  
— Думаешь, твой нам тоже пригодится?  
— Уверен, — говорит Сэм спокойно.  
Значит, Дин всё верно понял у лифта, и они переходят к плану «Б».  
Ячейки запираются на два замка: один открывает шестизначная комбинация цифр, второй — ключ, и считается, что безопасность соблюдена. Смешно.  
— Эмили, — просит Сэм, и она послушно пропускает его вперед. Второй замок — плевое дело. Дин перебирает отмычки, пока Сэм возится со своей ячейкой.  
— Тебе помочь, сестра? — отмычка с тихим щелчком прижимает язычок замка, и Дин вынимает из ячейки холщевый мешочек.  
— Не разбей нашу драгоценность. — Сэм достает дипломат и ставит его на пол.  
— Слышишь? Это лифт? Он едет наверх?  
— Не стоило грабить банк, — торжествует Эмили. — Здесь всюду камеры.  
— В депозитарии? Это незаконно.  
Маска скрывает лицо Сэма, но ясно, как божий день, что тот хмурится.  
— Камеры, как же, — хмыкает Дин, пока гул лифта затихает, — а не соринка, которая попала тебе в глаз. И которую охранник заметил, но не понял.  
— Роб все понял. И слышите, лифт едет вниз. И там...  
— Один Роб.  
— Группа, вооруженная группа. Вы попали, матушки.  
Сэм бросает взгляд на Дина, и в нем вопрос: кто прав ты или она? Дин в ответ улыбается, но маска скрывает улыбку.  
Интересно, кто прав?  
— Вы не выйдете из банка, — роняет Эмили. И ошибается.  
Сэм молниеносно оказывается у нее за спиной, дуло Беретты снова упирается в спину. Со стороны кажется, что они просто стоят рядом — ничего подозрительного.  
— А если мы прикроемся тобой? — произносит Сэм снова на полтона ниже.  
Как же обидно, что нет времени на секс. В депозитарии Дин еще никогда…  
Додумать мысль не получается: охранник, Роб, любезно вызвавший им лифт, заглядывает в хранилище.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Да, — отвечает Дин. — Спасибо за беспокойство.  
Сэм тихонько пихает Эмили в спину, и та быстро встревает:  
— Да-да, все нормально.  
Охранник смотрит на дипломат, на них. Поворачивается, как будто собирается уйти, но вместо этого выхватывает из кобуры табельный пистолет.  
— Черт, — расстраивается Сэм. Все-таки наивно верил, что они просто уйдут из банка.  
Просто уйти — не светит: ячейка Дина распахнута, и в замочной скважине болтается связка отмычек.  
— Вечно ты не убираешь за собой, сестра, — вздыхает Сэм. — Носки, обертки от конфет и бургеров, отмычки...  
Всё происходит нарочито медленно, как в рапиде: Глок Дина упирается дулом в штатную пушку полицейского — и сразу понятно, у кого из двоих хватит решимости нажать на курок. Охранник чересчур напряжен и явно пытается разобрать лицо под маской, это отвлекает и сбивает с толку.  
— Ни с места! — запоздало рявкает он, но Сэм уже вдавил Беретту Эмили в рёбра — если её перепуганные глаза не врут.  
— Я-то, может, и послушаюсь тебя, — тянет Дин, стараясь, чтобы интонации терялись под резиновой личиной, — но сестричка моя — не под прицелом и будет делать, что ей в голову взбредёт. А сейчас ей, судя по всему, взбрело в голову избавить твою милую подружку от почек. И, может быть, мочевого пузыря.  
Дешёвый бред из боевиков с кабельного работает на ура. К тому же Эмили вовремя охает, наверняка от того, как Сэм подчёркивает утверждение Дина, пошевелив стволом.  
Коп бросает нервный взгляд на девушку, его рука с пистолетом дёргается, но пока остаётся на месте. Потеет он, кажется, больше, чем Дин под своей чёрной шерстяной палаткой.  
— Опусти пушку.  
— Ты это кому из нас? — уточняет Дин.  
— Тебе. Опусти пистолет немедленно, — повторяет коп, уже не так уверенно.  
— И не подумаю, — усмехается Дин.  
— Давай по-хорошему, парень, — молит коп. — Вы все равно не выйдете отсюда, но одно дело получить срок за попытку взлома, а другое — за вооруженный грабеж с убийством.  
Эмили тяжело дышит, и Сэм говорит вслух, чтобы ее успокоить:  
— Все будет хорошо, Эмили.  
Странный эффект — может, из-за несоразмерности слов и действий, но коп пугается по-настоящему. И опускает дуло вниз.  
— Роб, да? Молодец, Роб. А теперь — оружие на пол, ногой в сторону. Наручники тоже, — командует Дин. И добавляет нарочито вежливо: — Пожалуйста.  
Коп послушно выполняет всё, но чересчур медленно.  
— Не тяни, Роб.  
Звон сигнализации обрушивается на них вдруг, хотя они что-то подобное ждали и даже учитывали.  
Сэм отталкивает Эмили, пинает дипломат под опускающуюся решетку. Дин подбирает наручники и защелкивает один на запястье Эмили, второй — Роба.  
— Заодно пофлиртуете вволю, — подмигивает им.  
— Дипломат не выдержит, знаешь, с какой силой опускается…  
Дин прерывает тираду, аккуратно заклеивая рот копа серебристой лентой скотча.  
— Знаю, сам зашивал в него стальные пластины в него, в автомастерской провел не один опыт. У нас целых три минуты.  
Он поворачивается к Эмили:  
— Не бойся, детка, вы не задохнётесь, это только дым.  
— Какой дым? — шепчет она испуганно.  
Сэм, как фокусник, вытаскивает из-под мантии две дымовухи, бросает одну Дину.  
— Вот этот. Сестра Саманта, после вас.  
Сэм невольно щелкает языком, но послушно проскакивает первым под застрявшей преградой.  
— Всегда мечтал повторить этот трюк, как Томас Краун, — улыбается Дин. — Спасибо за содействие.  
Он проскальзывает за долю секунды до того, как дипломат не выдерживает, и решетка, опускаясь до конца, расплющивает его.  
Шашки шипят и крутятся, дым густыми, красивыми клубами валит за ними до самого лифта. Дину кажется, что через закрывающиеся двери он видит перепуганные блестящие глаза Эмили.  
Его слегка потряхивает от всплеска адреналина. Сэм, стоящий рядом, выглядит удивительно спокойным. Чем заводит Дина до невозможности.  
— Трахнуть бы тебя сейчас, — цедит он сквозь зубы, пытаясь поправить сдвинувшийся от резких движений рюкзак о дверцу лифта. — Прямо здесь.  
— Ты даже штаны расстегнуть не успеешь, — насмешливо отвечает Сэм и хватает Дина за предплечье, отрицая себя же. — Я тоже хочу. Выберемся отсюда и тогда...  
Двери открываются, Дин вскидывает руки, глядя на автоматы штурмовой группы.  
— Не стреляйте, Бога ради! — голосит он. Сэм за его плечом фыркает, сучка, позволяя себе последние две секунды перед началом второго действия спектакля. — Не стреляйте, мы сёстры Христовы!  
— У Христа есть ячейка в нашем банке? — усмехается рыжий здоровяк и опускает автомат.  
— Разумеется.  
Дин трясет холщовым мешочком, переключая внимание с их ненатуральных лиц на реликвию.  
— Не показывай, сестра, этим богохульникам нашу святыню, — вмешивается Сэм, и теперь, конечно, всем любопытно, что там.  
— Предъявите.  
Дин аккуратно достает старую глиняную чашу, завернутую в шелковый платок с окантовкой из тонких кружев. Переворачивает под прицелом глаз , и становится понятно, что ничего ценного в ней нет — ни в прямом смысле, ни в переносном. Все разочарованно отворачиваются, а чаша снова прячется в мешочек.  
— Что случилось внизу?  
— Шум, гам, взрыв.  
— Дым, — Дин натурально кашляет, закрывая рукой лицо.  
— Все ясно, — резюмирует командир. — Гласс, проводи их к выходу.  
— Больше не будут стрелять?  
Сэм спрашивает таким испуганным голосом, что Дину до слез хочется рассмеяться, но он сдерживается — не без труда, только еще раз кашляет. На командира тоже действует, но иначе:  
— Гласс, выведи их из банка до машины.  
Глассом оказывается тот рыжий богохульник, что спрашивал про Христа. Хотя, если разобраться, он не так уж и не прав.  
— Со мной вам нечего бояться.  
Сэм ловко берет хвастуна под локоть.  
— Слава богу, то есть, я так рада, что вы нас защищаете.  
Как это понимать? Нет, Эмили еще вполне ничего, с ней приятно и обняться пару раз, но этот рыжий детина? Серьезно? Это такой юмор? Ну, хорошо.  
Дин повисает у Гласса на другой руке, немного подгибая ноги, чтобы казаться ниже. И их отпускают: штурмовая группа грузится в лифт, а Гласс поворачивает из холла в зал. И можно бы расслабиться, но у Гласса работает рация, и если они не успеют выйти из банка, когда внизу разберутся что к чему, придется его оглушить. И, возможно, прикрыться им, как живым щитом.  
Дин невольно замедляет шаг.  
Какая прекрасная идея — идти с Глассом под руки, контролируя ситуацию, и в нужный момент не дать среагировать. Сэм, молодец, сразу сообразил.  
Они пробираются через центральный зал банка, сейчас больше похожий на тренировочный центр морских пехотинцев, чем на солидное финансовое учреждение. Под колонами, прикрываясь высокими щитами, группируются парни из бригады быстрого реагирования; лиц не видно за противогазами. Как будто в хранилище спустилась толпа разбушевавшихся демонстрантов.  
Десантники, похоже, не знают, чего ожидать. По крайней мере, не двух старушек с древней реликвией в платочке. Господи, благослови Бэлу Талбот, где бы она сейчас ни была, и её тягу к шёлковому белью и вышитым тряпочкам с кружевными оборками.  
Нерасторопность копов — ещё один пункт в длинном списке подозрительного везения. Если бы Дин не знал наверняка, что это невозможно, он бы заподозрил, что у Сэма в кармане лежит та самая кроличья лапка. Потому что всё складывается до неправдоподобного удачно. Их откровенно ненастоящие лица не вызывают никаких подозрений, хотя будь Дин полицейским, он бы почуял неладное уже в тот момент, когда в банк города в самом центре Библейского пояса вошли две суровые католические монахини.  
Камеры слежения, охрана, сработавшая сигнализация, даже бравый спецназ подоспел — а они спокойно выходят из банка, окруженного со всех сторон полицейскими машинами и микроавтобусами группы быстрого реагирования. Гласс взмахивает рукой, и наведённые на них стволы опускаются. К Сэму подбегает врач из скорой; Дин ухмыляется в маску. Правильно, правильно, мелочь у нас здесь — слабое звено, помогите ему, доктор.  
— Спасибо, молодой человек, — Сэм отступает к Дину, стараясь быть убедительным: сказать достаточно бодро, чтобы доктор поверил, и громко, чтобы не подходил ближе, и в то же время со старческим кряхтением — безнадежная задача. Да и актер из Сэма, признаться честно, — так себе, несмотря на участия в школьных постановках. Миссия невыполнима, Сэмми.  
Однако врач озадаченно застывает.  
— Божьей милостью со мной все в порядке.  
Да, уж Божьей, в порядке. Дин удерживает на кончике языка язвительное замечание.  
— Водицы попью и буду, как новенькая.  
Пить хочется ужасно. И снять с себя чужую шкуру, а лучше вообще снять все и полежать под кондиционером голым.  
— Нам пора, сестра, ждут послеобеденные молитвы.  
Доктор пытается возразить, задержать их, но Сэм просто отодвигает его в сторону, и они быстро шагают к Импале.  
— Послеобеденные молитвы? — в машине не удерживается от усмешки Сэм.  
Так странно видеть монашку, которая сучит. Им почаще надо расслабляться, а не строить из себя серьезных ребят из солидных учреждений. Но эта мысль на потом: запомнить, отложить в сторону. Сейчас на них все еще полное обмундирование невест Христа. Маски нужно срочно снимать: врач, озадаченно глядящий вслед Импале, достаточно быстро сложит два и два и поднимет тревогу. Поэтому Дин сворачивает в первый попавшийся лесопарк.  
— Пришла пора молитв, сестра моя. Раздевайся.  
И первым сдирает с себя маску с головным убором, кидает на заднее сиденье. Волосы вспотели под резиной, и Дин несколько раз проводит по ним рукой, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида. Потому что кажется, что там отрубленная голова очередного монстра.  
Только выпутавшись из костюма, он понимает, насколько ему было жарко. Футболка мокрая насквозь, даже джинсы, похоже, пропитались потом. Он высовывает голову из окна Импалы и вдыхает несколько раз — прохладный лесной воздух кажется водой вокруг разгорячённого тела.  
Сэм рядом довольно стонет, забрасывая на заднее сиденье скрученную в чёрно-белый ком бывшую монашку.  
— Вот уж отскочили, так отскочили, — тянет Дин и сползает чуть вниз по сиденью, закладывая руки за голову. Им бы стоило уехать из города, немедленно, залечь на дно где-нибудь в трёх штатах отсюда, но ленивый расслабон, пришедший на смену адреналиновой гонке, не даёт делать ничего — кроме как лежать и смотреть в потолок машины.  
Или, повернув голову вправо, любоваться взъерошенным, как воробей, Сэмом.  
— Не представляю себе, почему нам так повезло? — хмурится тот.  
Дин протягивает руку и поглаживает спутавшиеся влажные пряди.  
— Может, новый бог нас любит, Сэмми? — посмеивается он. Сэм выворачивается из-под руки и возится с рюкзаком, лежащим у него в ногах. Там спрятана их добыча.  
— Тебя разве что.  
Дину хорошо, как после секса, тяжёлое удовлетворение растекается по всему телу. Сейчас бы поспать или выпить холодного пива. А ещё лучше — уболтать Сэма на второй заход, но только чуть попозже.  
— Ревнуешь, — говорит он только и со вздохом усаживается ровнее. Пора отправляться в дорогу.  
— Как думаешь, он знает?  
Сэм никак не может уместиться с комфортом: колени задевают бардачок, локоть пару раз вписывается в ручку на дверце.  
— Понятия не имею, но если знает, то...  
Сэм наконец-то замирает, поворачивает голову. Отшутиться бы, да не время.  
— То проще, Сэмми. Тогда он не сможет не согласиться пройти тест. Простой тест.  
— Если это действительно та самая чаша, из которой Моисей поил водой соты* свой народ, вычисляя неверных.  
— Стала бы Бэла хранить не ту чашу.  
— Ты уверен, что мы вскрыли ячейку Бэлы?  
— Уверен. Кто еще завернет реликвию в платочек? Да и Чак оставил четкие указания, а он никогда не ошибался.  
— Если то был Чак.  
— А кто еще мог знать наши псевдонимы, и что мы завернем в тот задрипанный мотель, и оставить у администратора папку с новым делом?  
— Кто угодно, Дин. Любой божок, любой ангел, в конце концов — Кас. Не лучше ли подстраховаться еще каким-нибудь способом?  
— Нет, Сэмми. Вот что мы сделаем. Уедем отсюда подальше, вызовем Каса, предъявим чашу, наполним ее водой. Разольем из нее воду по трем стаканам. И одновременно выпьем. Если неправы мы, то что ж, уйдем вместе. Если неправ он, значит, мы победили.  
Сэм не спорит, но отворачивается. Дин видит его упрямо поджатые губы в боковое зеркало: думает, рассчитывает комбинации — будто сидит за покерным столом, а не в Импале посреди леса.  
Ровная линия губ ломается.  
— Значит, — усмехается Сэм, — у нас в запасе вся ночь, перед тем как полезть на рожон? В последний раз?  
— Вроде того. Проведем ее с толком?  
— Надеюсь, сидеть в лесу мне надоело.  
Дин поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, и Импала отзывается привычным ревом. Им не привыкать к канунам очередного конца света. Правильно расслабляться они научились.  
Сэмми улыбается так многозначительно обещающе, что в груди разливается жар. И пока Дин выруливает на скоростное шоссе и разгоняется до того, что еще чуть-чуть — и Импала взлетит, Сэм молчит, расслабленно откинувшись в кресле.  
И только когда они выезжают из штата, он говорит:  
— Да, Дин, ты прав. Уйдем вместе.  
— Или останемся, — отвечает Дин.  
Вместе.  
…

— Конец —

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания
> 
> * Сота — замужняя женщина, которую муж подозревает в прелюбодеянии. Ее верность испытывали, заставляя пить специально приготовленную воду, от которой она погибала, если была виновна. Моисей водой с подобными свойствами поил всех, кого подозревал в поклонении Золотому тельцу: «Мойше немедленно схватил тельца, сжег его, раздробил останки и смешал его пыль с водой. Воду он взял в реке, которая, благодаря особому чуду, потекла вдруг с горы. Этой жидкой смеси Ашем придал свойства горькой воды соты. Поскольку сыны Израиля были как бы «обвенчаны» с Ашемом на горе Синай, а потом «изменили» ему, они были испытаны водой соты, чтобы определить, по-прежнему ли они чисты».  
> ** Это дерзкое ограбление, не без искажений очевидцев, попалов новостные ленты, и теперь увидеть двух монашек может каждый.


End file.
